You Were There
by Lightning-Dono
Summary: A songfic to the song "You Were There" from ICO based on the romance of Kenshin and Kaoru.


Lightning-Dono: This is a songfic/whatever you want to call it of the song 'You Were There' from ICO (I don't like the song, but the lyrics are nice). The characters that star in here are from Rurouni Kenshin...That's it for now.

* * *

Kaoru was sitting on the beach peacefully, the gritty sand between her fingers and the cool, turquoise ocean water lapping at her toes. Life was almost perfect...There was just a single aspect that was very awkward and uncomfortable. She turned her head slowly, letting her soft hair flow with the soft ocean breeze. Her hair ribbon was slightly undone and the right sleeve of her kimono was ripped - but she didn't care. As she turned, she caught sight of a couple walking romantically down the shoreline, gazing at nothing but the other's eyes. She felt a pang of hurt as she remembered what Kenshin had told her.  
_"Let's not get to romantic now, all right, Kaoru-dono?" _

Then she saw the person she was looking for. Kenshin was sitting quite a ways back and when she caught his eye, he smiled heartily and waved. But all she could even imagine herself doing right then was rounding on him and slapping him square on the cheek. How could someone like him, with such a sweet personality, not be sentimental? For the last year she had tried to force that side out of him, but everything failed. She tossed her hair back over her shoulder defiantly and turned back towatrds the sunset, her eyes glistening with tears.

_The island bathes in the sun's bright rays  
Distant hills wear a shroud of grey  
A lonely breeze whispers in the trees  
Sole witness to history_

_  
_That evening as they arrived back at the dojo, Kaoru slammed the door into Kenshin's face as he attempted to enter. Yahiko paused as he walked by, but he didn't question his sensei's logic.  
"This one does not wish to be locked outside," he said humorlessly as he rapped quietly on the door with his knuckles. Kaoru didn't dare blink, lest she let her tears fall.  
"Go away," she said with force. The young man outside couldn't understand this. Was she still the same young woman he had been watching almost ravenously just moments ago?  
"But-," he started, his voice weakening.  
"No. Just go!" Kaoru cried, rushing to her room and collapsing on her bed.

_Fleeting memories rise  
From the shadows of my mind  
Sing "nonomori" - endless corridors  
Say "nonomori" - hopeless warriors  
You were there  
You were there_

Kenshin wandered aimlessly into the empty city, not knowing what to do. He had relied on Kaoru for the shelter she supplied him, feed off of her trust and love. Now that she was turning her back upon him, he felt completely betrayed.  
"Now what?" He asked himself, keeping his voice low. "It's over." Without much interest in falling asleep, he chose an empty alley and took refuge there for the night.

_Am I forever dreaming  
How to define the way I'm feeling_

Kaoru lay there on her back all night, staring at the cieling. She needed to close her eyes for just a moment. She needed every last bit of energy to teach Yahiko in the morning. But somehow, she couldn't allow herself to it.  
_I sent him away _she thought to herself, as though she was just realizing this. _I need to find him_. Turning onto her side, she reached to the side and fished out her practice sword. It didn't matter much what weapon she chose - it was only so she could make it safely around the dark city if she got jumped. Quietly, she tossed herself out of bed and snuck out of the dojo. The last thing she heard as she left was Sanosuke's snores resonating inside.

_You were there  
Countless visions they haunt me in my sleep  
You were there  
Though forgotten all promises we keep_

Weakly, Kenshin lifted himself up unwillingly to face the morning sun. Hiding his sheath with his ridiculously wide sleeve, he walked about the city. But little did he know that a certain someone was trailing him. Kaoru shoved through the mass of people blocking her view from Kenshin. She needed to reach him, just to choke a few words out of her throat. To apologize to him for those countless words she had uttered without even thinking of the pain it would inflict.  
"KENSHIN!" She screamed at last, no longer being able to hold it in. The red-haired man turned to face her. Immediately, his eyes glazed over and he hurried away, not bothering to turn back.

_Slaves to our destiny  
I recall a melody  
Sing "nonomori" - seasons lit with gold  
Say "nonomori" - legends yet untold  
You were there  
You were there_

__

_  
_"Why does she even want to see this one?" Kenshin asked hotly as he tried to escape the glare of passerbys and that of his 'love'. Kaoru continued to push others away as they pestered her with questions as to why she was chasing someone.  
"Why is he running away?" She asked herself with a feeling of exasperation and sadness mixed together. "Coward."

_Happiness follows sorrow  
Only believing in tomorrow_Kenshin ended up crashing into a park bench, where he decided to sit for a while. There wasn't any point in running anymore - she was bound to find him sooner or later. He felt that he was just delaying the inevitable as he moved his feet. Breathing hard with sweat streaking her forehead, she approached Kenshin. She reached out her hand to touch his shoulder, but he flinched considerably.  
"What's wrong?" She asked cautiously, watching his expression.  
"Nothing," he lied. It didn't work on Kaoru. But he was allergic to pity. He needed to act tough.  
"I know you didn't like what I said yesterday," she said softly. This sounded idiotic, even to her, but she had to get him to understand that everything she had said was all wrong.

_You were there  
Countless visions they haunt me in my sleep  
You were there  
Though forgotten all promises we keep_

His followed the strands of dark hair that swirled in the wind up to her face. For a fleeting moment, he thought he saw her cry, but she quickly wiped away her tears with one hand.  
"Yes?" He continued to gaze at her, hoping that it didn't look too weird. "Gomen nasai." Not knowing what else to say, Kaoru turned away, her face turning a brilliant shade of cherise. To her surprise, Kenshin got up and hugged her around the shoulders.  
"It's okay..."

_The island bathes in the sun's bright rays  
Distant hills wear a shroud of grey  
A lonely breeze whispers in the trees  
Sole key to this mystery_

* * *

I'm sorry it's so bad. x.x 


End file.
